Embodiments are in the field of air, sea and land vehicles. More particularly, embodiments are in the field of vertical take-off and landing vehicles. More particularly still, embodiments are directed towards vehicles combining the mass flow generating capabilities of rotorcraft for hover and low speed load carrying capabilities with the speed, range and altitude capabilities of high speed fixed wing craft.